Jealous Girlfriend Alert!
by Reitashi
Summary: It was really hard to have a handsome boyfriend. He sure had the very good looks that would made all women swoon over him. In addition, he had this kind of 'mysterious' look that added his hotness. Jealous Girlfriend Alert! (DO YOU LIKE LEMONS!-I MEAN MELONS!)


**I already posted this on tumblr. But I feel that I should also post it here on . :D**

**I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Characters (c) Kishi**

**Image (c) respective owner**

* * *

It was really hard to have a handsome boyfriend. He sure had the very good looks that would made all women swoon over him. In addition, he had this kind of 'mysterious' look that added his hotness. Hinata sighed holding her boyfriend's arm. Her boyfriend was no other than Uchiha Sasuke.

They were in the park for their date. They've been together for more than a year. She knew that he was really devoted for her and as well as her to him. But Hinata just couldn't help but to feel jealous too.

She tightened her hold on his arm in a possessive manner. Sasuke looked back to her from the girls staring at them.

"What?" He asked her. Honestly he felt a some kind of aura around her.

Hinata looked to him, then to the girls, then back to him. She pouted.

"Nothing!" She let go of her grip and looked away.

Sasuke eyed her, somewhat confused. Yet he felt 'playful'. His oh-so-naive-and-cute-slash-hot girlfriend suddenly became snob. He smirked and moved his body closer to her.

"What's the matter? Do you want something?"

"Hmph!" Hinata blushed yet ignored him.

"Come on, let's go." He grabbed her hand and walked away.

They were approaching the ferris wheel. Hinata couldn't help to blush at his warm hand. _'I-I should hate him!_' She scolded herself.

Once they were inside the cube, and was high enough from the ground, Sasuke suddenly pushed her down and kissed her hard.

Hinata's eyes widen at his sudden action. 'W-What is he d-doing?'

Sasuke grabbed her leg upto his hips to lock himself to her. Hinata tried to avoid his lips. "S-Sasuke…s-stop!"

He ignored her protest and deepened his kiss until he heard her moan. He smirked between their kiss.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata finally broke their kiss. Sasuke's confusion was obviously plastered on his face.

"S-Stop." She managed to blurt out and scooted away from him. Her face was very red in embarrassment and somewhat anger.

"Hinata-"

"N-No!"

Sasuke felt a faint pang in his chest. '_She rejected me!?'_

He sat down and glanced at her petite form. She was really avoiding him.

Sasuke was not stupid. He could tell that she was really jealous. But why would she be jealous when they were actually on?

The ride ended. Sasuke went down first to accompany her down. But she rejected his offer. The worst, they were many people that saw the rejection. Their faces were too priceless to describe that some had unintentionally gapped their mouths. When she passed him, Sasuke left a glare from the people and followed her.

Sasuke tried to hold her hips to hold her close but she backed away. He tried to hold her shoulder but she nudged him. He even tried to at least hold her hand but she snatched her hand away.

Ok this was pissing him off.

They were now in their home. They were actually living together now. Hinata hurriedly went to their room and locked it. Sasuke knocked.

"Hinata, what is the problem?"

"Nothing!"

"Tch."

_'So this is nothing?'_

"Oh yeah, if it's nothing then come out."

"G-Go away!"

Ouch.

"Ok." Sasuke walked away to prepare dinner. He was pretty sure that her snobbiness and jealousy will be gone later.

But it was not.

Sure she went out from their room. But she hurriedly grabbed a plate of their dinner and went back straight to their room without even looking at him.

Ok this was reaching his limit.

"Hinata," Sasuke stood from his seat and knocked the door. "What's really the problem? Are you still jealous?"

…

"Hey."

…

"Hinata!" He called her, honestly added a tone of pleading.

The door suddenly opened revealing a poker faced Hinata.

"You sleep **here**." Hinata pushed a pillow to his chest and slammed the door in front of him.

_'That is harsh.'_

This was actually the first time she acted like this to him! He didn't do anything wrong, right?

He laid down on the cozy couch. He pondered on what he could do to pursue his jealous girlfriend. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open.

Hinata came to his view with a blanket on her hands. They stared at each other for a moment. Then she threw the soft cloth on his face and ran to back to the room before he could catch her.

"Damn!"

He thought she was angry to him. But she still gave him a blanket. Man, he was so lucky to have her. But she was damn moody.

The next day he woke up having an aching back. He stood up and opened the door of their room. She was not there. The whole room was quiet. She must have left for work.

He walked to the fridge to notice a note.

_'The food is in the fridge. Heat it up.'_

Sasuke smirked. She was too good. But his face fell because her notes used to have a _'Love, Hina' or 'ILY - H'_ written at the end of her messages.

Then three days had passed since their date, Hinata still ignored him.

When she was watching tv in the living room, Sasuke would sit beside her and stretched his arm around her, but she stood up and ran away to the room and then locked him out. When she was washing the dishes, he would hug her from behind but she nudged him and left him again to the room.

"Damn it!" He frowned laying down on the couch.

Why couldn't he catch her? He cursed. _'Tomorrow will be the last!'_

The next day, Hinata slowly opened door. She took a peak to see her boyfriend sleeping on the couch. When the coast was clear, she went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Hinata actually felt all right because he really gave effort in pursuing her. But she felt that it was fun being cruel to him. She decided to be like this again for the last time.

She was humming quietly, while slicing his favorite tomatoes. A creaky sound suddenly broke the solitude atmosphere. She alerted herself and had her eyes widen to see Sasuke standing just a few distances away.

She ran away from him to the back door. She felt his eyes staring at her back while chasing her. Just as she was a few run away from the room, Sasuke suddenly comes to her vision. Because of her speed, she wasn't able to control her momentum and ended on bumping to his chest.

She opened her eyes and looked up to his face. The color of her face ran down when she saw him smirked.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted and hugged her tightly.

Hinata tried to free herself even though she knew that he overpowered her. She suddenly felt her body being lifted up and realized that he was already carrying her!

"P-Put me down!" Hinata ordered him as she punched his back.

"Sasuke put me down!"

He smirked in triumph. He opened the door and went inside their room. Hinata continued on punching his back until her body clashed to the soft mattress of the bed.

Her body couldn't respond and move well because on the impact. Sasuke slowly climbed to bed. He missed the soft mattress of their bed. The smell of her on the covers. He missed her so much.

Her eyes slightly opened and saw his face. He was smiling at her. Or grinning. Or smirking.

"Damn Hinata," he moved closer. "I miss you so much." He closed their gap with a kiss.

He kissed her passionately. He finally felt her responding his kiss. Hinata felt his smirk in his kiss. She blushed and kissed back in defeat.

His hand crawled to her hip, thigh and to her leg. The other crawled to her head. He felt her legs trapped him. He cupped her breast that made her moan.

Their bodies pressed harder against each other as so as their mouths. They took off their clothes and proceeded back to their 'work'.

He quickly spread her legs and entered her without notice. She blushed harder in surprise and clutched the covers. She had her lips tightly pressed as he entered her deeper. Damn she missed him too.

He nibbled her nape and kissed her back. She grabbed his head to deepen the kiss. He quickened his pace as she moaned louder.

"S-Sasuke…a-ahh."

There were reaching their limit. Sasuke gave the last as she moaned and had her back arc in pleasure.

He went out and fell down to her. They were breathing heavily. She was tickled by his breaths by her neck. Sasuke decided to move beside her as he grabbed her to move close to him.

"Damn Hinata," he panted. "Never thought to have a girlfriend like you."

"You've become hotter." He smirked at her.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata slapped him weakly.

"I-I ha-hat—"

He gave her a small peck in the lips.

"…you."

"I love you too, bae."

"S-Sasuke… I'm sor-"

"Hinata, if I don't love you, why would I still give effort on pursuing you?"

"Becau-"

"You're way beautiful than them. Don't be jealous. I'm only for Hyuga Hinata."

She giggled. "A-And I'm only for you."

Sasuke finally at eased to see her smiling at him. He closed his eyes that he would finally have a good rest beside his Hinata.

She smiled on realizing that he somewhat became talkative. She was lucky to have him. She gave a kiss on his cheek that made his eyes shot open. "I love you."

Sasuke looked at Hinata. She stared confusingly at him until he launched himself again to her. Sasuke really loved her too.

* * *

**Haha! The rest of the story is now in your imagination. Either Sasuke have kissed her back or gets back to 'work'. xD  
**

**[Ohmygosh, I'm thinking unnecessary things...I mean lemony fics lately.] ._.**

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it! :D**

**-Reitashi**

**P.S. I've been working on a new fic. Haha! Sorry if I haven't updated 'Be With You' for a veeeeerrrryyy loooooonnnggg time. The plot is finished a very loooonnnnggg time ago. Just too lazy to continue it. (Haha...) Anyways, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
